The Heroes are Back
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Me and Carley left Far, Far Away to train and Fight Prince Charming and Repunzel.
1. Guess Who's Baaack?

Summary: I left Far, Far Away to go to train with Carley. During that time, Prince Charming and Repunzel were able to take over the kingdom. It's up to me, Carley, and the princesses to get it back. So, here we go. Rated T for violence, language, and other random things I want to add here.

Almost two years went by since Charming's dictatorship over the kingdom. Shrek and the others were captured and put into different cells by the guards. They'd try to escape, but every time they did, they would be token away by the guards and be severely beaten/

Everyone, during that time, began to lose hope. Thinking that they would never get out and stop Prince Charming and Repunzel. All, but Fiona who still tries to escape, but would get caught by the guards. She knew why me and Carley had to leave the kingdom. But everyone else thought that we abandoned them.

The reason why we had to leave to train was because we weren't strong enough to fight Prince Charming or Repunzel from when they had the triplets held as hostages. So, we let with only the clothes on our backs and the food that lasted for about a year or two.

I told Fiona that we'd be back soon, along with Shrek and the others before Carley and I left. But before we left, one of the triplets asked if we'd ever come back here, and I kneeled infront of him, and said, "Don't worry. Me and Carley will be back real soon." And left.

Upon the surface, the entire kingdom was in ruins from crime and fighting. Every window was smashed. The trees were dead from lack of sunlight. And there was no sunlight at all since the clouds were covering everything that used to be alive. The castle wasn't any different where Prince Charming was sitting on his throne with a golden crown on his head, yawning in boredom due to everyone running, screaming, and fighting. He was used to it since it was the normal everyday routine.

So, he decided to do something different that might interest him.

"Guards!" He called as three guards appeared, "Get Fiona from her cell and chain her up tightly. I'm deciding to do something to her today."

"What are you going to do with her, Sir? She's been breaking herself free from her cell since you put her down there," One of the guards told him.

Prince Charming smiled. "That's why….I'm thinking of killing her."

Down in the bowls of underground, Fiona was chained against the wall, trying to break free by biting them with her teeth.

"You might as well give up while you're ahead, Fiona. The guards are gonna find you just like everytime," Snow White said in a different cell.

"You don't know that. Today might be different," Fiona grunted trying to pull on the chains.

"What makes you think today will be different? You say that, and what happens? You come back here with cuts and bruises on your body. Just give up while you're ahead of yourself," Snow White told Fiona who continued to struggle free, "What's the point of doing all of this? Leah and Carley left this kingdom in fear! It's been two years since we last saw them! What makes you think they'll come back?"

Fiona didn't say anything as the rattling of the chains stopped. "…..I just…." Then three to four guards came and opened Fiona's cell door and unchained her from the wall and re-chained her.

"Hey, where are you taking my mom?!" One of the triplet boys said.

"Prince Charming needs entertainment. He's taking your mommy to be executed for his boredom," One of the guards said as the four guards took Fiona away.

"We gotta get out of here and save Mom!" The girl triplet said trying to break the cell bars.

"What can we do? We're just kids," The triplet with hair said.

"So? We still gotta try! Mom would do the same for us and Dad! Right, Dad?"

--------------------

At the castle, Fiona was brought to Prince Charming's throne room with chains on her wrists, ankles, and neck. She lost a lot of weight from back of food with faded and fresh scars running down her face and body. Her clothes were shredded and torn from the guards severely beating her up from breaking herself out of her cell, wearing no shoes on her feet.

Charming smiled when he saw Fiona's condition and says, "You know, for a long time, I always wanted to see you cry from what I told the guards to do you. But today, I decided to do something different….Kill you right here for my amuzement."

Fiona's face remained neutral when she heard the reply.

"Well? Aren't you going to at least say something?" Prince Charming said, but Fiona remained quiet as he pulled out his sword, "Very well. If you don't have anything to say….then prepare to die!" He lifts his sword about to strike until something hits his hands, making him drop his sword.

He looked and saw that it was a shuriken that hit his hands as it flew into the air until someone caught it and strapped it on their back.

Fiona looks up and sees two vague figures near a tower in the distance. One had a long slender figure, and the other one was tall with what looked like a torn up cape. The tall one's eyes were slanted red while the other shadow with the slender body had red slanted eyes.

"Dammit! Who the hell are you two?!" Charming demanded holding his hand in pain.

"What? You mean to tell me that you don't remember us?" The figure with yellow eyes said as both of the shadow's bodies slowly shrunk down to human size, revealing me and Carley! "I'm offended that you forgot about us….. Charming."


	2. The Blind Samurai

Fiona's eyes widened as she saw Carley and myself standing on a nearby tower from afar. Carley's hair was tied in a ponytail who wore a punk rock shirt with black baggy pants and shoes with a black cap on her head who wore it backwards.

I wore a black rebel shirt with black shorts and no shoes. I also wore a black torn up cape with a Japanese straw hat.

"Leah! Carley!" Fiona called to us.

"So, I guess you cowards didn't run away from Far, Far Away after all," Prince Charming sneered.

"Charming, you better let go of Fiona, or else," I warned him with my arms crossed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? I'm over here, and you're all the way over there," Charming alleged, but then saw me untie Fiona and Carley help her up from kneeling, 'How did they get over there so quick?'

"Are you okay, Fiona?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't believe you guys are back from training," Fiona said in disbelief.

I smiled. "What? You thought we'd leave without coming back here? We would never do that."

"Yeah. You guys are like a second family to us," Carley said with a smile on her face.

"Well, a third family to me because I have another friend named Nick whose family absolutely love me," I told the princess who lightly laughed along with Carley.

'I knew they'd come back. I never doubted them for a second,' Fiona thought.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Me, Carley, and Fiona turn around and see Prince Charming, along with hundreds of guards behind him. "If you're going to take Fiona, then you're going to have to get through these guys."

The guards surround the three of us as who held crossbows and swords. Me and Carley looked to see how many there were as I smiled and said, "A hundred and so guards against three people. Carley, do you want to fight 'em?"

"I don't know. Do you wann fight 'em?"

"Nah. I'm savin' up my energy for something else, if ya know what I mean," I smiled as Carley nodded in response with my hands behind my head as I looked at Fiona who wondered what was going on, "Fiona, where are the others?"

"Down in an underground jail cell," Fiona told me.

"Alright. Carley, we'll free the others while you fight off the Mama's Boy's guards," I said.

"Okay," Carley said as Fiona got on my back.

"Don't die on me, okay?"

"Okay."

I jump high in the air as the guards try to shoot me, but I was too high for them to shoot. Prince Charming was angry that I escaped with Fiona, but smirked when he saw Carley standing there with her symbol cane in her right hand.

"Hmph. She left her blind friend to take care of us? Don't make me laugh!" Prince Charming chuckled along with the guards as they slowly approached her. Three of the guards charge from behind her about to strike Carley until she turned around and swiftly ran passed them without breaking a sweat.

Prince Charming was traumatized when he saw Carley do that. "How? You can barely see in the dark!"

"During the time Leah and I were gone, I learned not to rely on my sight when the sun goes down, and rely on my other senses to help me. I was also trained by a master samurai swordsman. Se, even now…." Carley began as a few other guards charged at her who pulled out a sword that's in her symbol cane and slashed them down, "….Your guards can't even touch me, even if they wanted to."

"Like hell that crap you said is true! Tear her to shreds!" Prince Charming ordered his guards as they all charged at Carley.

She didn't move an inch until she jumped in the air and swiftly ran down through the crowd of guards. Cutting and slicing them differently as blood sprayed everywhere like the sky was crying tears of blood.

After running from one part of the crowd to another, Charming saw that all of his guards were laying, groaning and possibly dead, on the ground with blood covering her face and body, kneeling on one knee while holding her blood-covered sword. She stands up and looks at Prince Charming with a smile spreading across her face.

"See? I told you your men were no match for me," She told him.

Prince Charming, on the other hand, was fuming with intense anger as he stares at Carley, bawling up his fists. "Who cares?! I'm still gonna kill you" He pulls out his sword and charges at Carley who does the same.


	3. The Old Encounter

Down in an underground passageway, me and Fiona were running down some stairs finding where Shrek and the others were being held captive.

"Do you exactly know where Shrek and the others are, Fiona?" I asked.

"Yeah. They should be just down this hallway," Fiona said as we continued to run down the hallway we were now in and ran down a few flights of stairs where we found a cell dungeon with Shrek and the gang in cells.

When everyone saw me, their expressions changed form sad and bleak, to happy and hopeful. Everyone was excited to see me again except for Snow White who didn't respond to my return.

"Leah! You're back! I thought you left us for good with Carley!" The ogre triplet without hair said.

"And leave you buys without my random thoughts to entertain you? I don't think so," I told him.

"Where's Carley?" Lillian asked.

"She's at the castle fighting off a lot of Prince Charming's guards. But don't worry. She'll be fine," I reassured everyone.

"That's what you said about the kingdom after you and Carely left. And look how it is now?" Snow White remarked as my smile slowly went away.

"Listen, Snow, I didn't know this would happen," I said.

"You're right. You didn't know that the kingdom was going to be taken over by a leotard-wearing Mama's Boy, and his girlfriend, the Bald Traitor. And what makes you say everything will be alright since it's not, huh? Answer me that," Snow White said as everyone went quiet, I walked up to the ogre triplets' cell, and opened it with the key I stole from one of the guards.

"……I don't have an answer to that matter. And I don't think I will because, to tell you the truth, I thought that you guys could handle everything," I simply put it, freeing the princesses, Lillian, the ogre triplets, Shrek, and Artie out of their cells, "I thought, since you guys fought against Prince Charming and Repunzel before, you guys could handle it without me and Carley there to help. But I guess I was wrong about that, too."

"What?" Snow White said as I put my hands behind my head.

"What I'm just saying is the truth. I mean, it's not like you guys are weak or anything. I was just surprised to see everything like this because I thought-" My sentence was cut short by Snow White punching me in the face.

"You don't have anything to say about what we went through for two years! It was hell! We've been down in these cells since Charming took over the kingdom that day. We tried to fight them off, but he outnumbered us!" She told me as blood ran down my nose and mouth, "And where were you to help us then, Leah, huh? Nowhere in sight! You don't know how hard it was for us to get by day after day wondering if we were gonna die today, tomorrow, or a week from now. You don't know what it's like to be treated like no one wants you around. Wishing that you were dead instead of being in this cold dank hell!"

I didn't respond, knowing myself how it was to be in an area. Not knowing if I was going to get out of it as I walked up the stairs, giving Fiona the keys to free Dragon, her husband, Donkey, and their baby dronkeys.

"Where are you going?" Artie asked me.

"….To kick a person's ass." That's all I told him before walking up the stairs, leaving the Shrek and the others behind.

As I ran upstairs, I was almost to the top until someone said, "Where do you think you're going?" That made me turn around and see Repunzel behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's you," I said, "What do you want, Repunzel? I gotta find Prince Charming and kick his ass."

"Oh, like a weakling like you could ever do that to my pookie," Repunzel scoffed.

I lightly smiled and prepared myself for an upcoming fight. "If you don't believe me, then fight me to find out for yourself."

"Heh. It would be my pleasure."

Back on the surface, Prince Charming and were still fighting. Swiftly moving from on place to another until the both of them stopped and breathed heavily.

"Well, it seems you mastered a very rare skill for you to keep up with me like this," Prince Charming said.

"Yes. But I don't think you should rest just yet. I'm just warming up!" Carley told him as she vanished in thin air right when she was about to attack.

'Where'd she go?' Charming thought looking around to find Carley who reappeared and kicked him in the back of his neck that sent him tumbling a few feet away from her, "How did…?" But before he could say anything, Carley disappeared then reappeared in front of him, cutting his chest open with blood coming out of the wound as he held his chest in agony.

During his moment of pain, Carley was in front of Prince Charming, holding her blade against her throat.

"You're good, I can tell you that much," Charming told her who didn't say anything except stand there with her sword still touching his throat, "What are you waiting for? You have me cornered. Aren't you going to kill me? That _is_ what you wanted to do to me, right?"

In an action of silence, Carley removed the katana from Prince Charming's throat. "No. I'm not like that. Even if I wanted to, I learned that people deserve second chances," She says, placing her sword back into her symbol cane holster and began walking away from Charming.

"Huh. That's too bad you didn't kill me," He said as his blade began to glow red and charged at Carley about to strike her until she moved a few inches to the left, making him miss with his sword stuck in the ground.

As he attempts to pull it out, he could see that Carley's head was lowered who saw her eyes change from their normal shade of blue to red with slanted pupils.

"You know, Charming, you can really be a pain if someone's showing you mercy," She said as she kicks him sternly in the face, sending him tumbling across the graveled floor, "If Leah was here, she wouldn't show you any mercy. Not after what you've done to this kingdom."

Prince Charming smirks, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Do you really think I care if you or that dunce idiot friend of yours shows me any mercy? I can take you both on if Leah was her with you." Carley walks up to him, cracking her knuckles.

"Then, I hope you like being dragged into the ground."


	4. The Newest Trick

Back underground, Repunzel and I swiftly fought in the air where Fiona, Shrek and the others could barley see us because we were moving so rapidly that they could only see unclear figures of us, or couldn't see us at all.

Then, they were able to see Repunzel and I a few feet away from each other, breathing heavily from punching, kicking, blocking, dodging, and throwing each other against the walls. As Repunzel still heavily breathed from moving so swift, I took a deep breath and exhaled with my eyes closed.

Repunzel sees this and wonders what I was doing. "What ever you're doing, it won't works on me! I've been watching your attacks and I gotta say that they're pretty pathetic."

"You haven't even seen what I can do," I said as I felt my blood hasten and boil in my body, making the outside of it disperse and perspire steam from every pore. "Gear…..Second!"

"Gear Second? What's that?" Peanut asked his father.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out," Donkey told him.

Repunzel laughs. "Ha! You think that'll stop me kicking your ass?"

I didn't come back with a reply for her question as I only smiled a toothy grin. Everyone, including Repunzel, wondered why I was smiling like that as I said, "Gumo-Gumo no……."

"Err! I don't have time for your dumb games! Die!" Repunzel charges at me until….

"Jet Pistol!" I swiftly punch Repunzel in the stomach, sending her flying and crashing into the wall with a cloud of dust surrounding her.

Everyone was stunned when they saw my attack as Repunzel jumps out of the dust cloud and saw that I was not in sight. "Where did she-?" I blind-sightedly punched her in the side of her face, sending her back a few feet. She slowly stands up and sees me standing where I punched her as blood ran down her nose, mouth, and head. "That's impossible. How are you able to move so fast?"

I lightly smiled, rubbing my nose with my finger. "I'm able to quicken the blood cells in my body which hasten the other cells to make my punches faster in a short amount of time."

"Is that possible, Grandma?" The ogre triplets with hair wondered, pulling on Lillian's dress.

"I've read that some people that eat a Devil's Fruit will obtain supernatural powers. I also read that people could unlock unknown powers to make themselves unstoppable. But unfortunately, there are some side effects from unlocking that power," Lillian told her grandson.

"Side effects? Like what?" The ogre triplet without hair wondered as Repunzel charges at me, but I disappear.

"Dammit! Where is she?" She said looking around for me in the shadows.

"Gumo-Gumo no Jet Pistol!" I swiftly punch Repunzel in the back who stumbled to her knees in pain. "Stamp!" I kick her in the back of her head, slamming it into the ground. "Ark!" I put both of my feet together that looked like the point of an ark, jabbing it down into her back which made a little creator as I extended my arms and grabbed her by the neck. "Missile!" I propelled myself down towards Repunzel, smashing her body to the ground with her as it made the creator deeper.

I jump out of the creator I mad, seeing that there was only dust surrounding it. Everyone was astounded to see my new abilities knock out Repunzel out until they saw a hand rise from the creator as I was about to walk away from it when I heard her painfully groan in effort to get out of the creator.

I see her standing on her feet, breathing haggardly. "You sure are a stubborn woman to get rid of." I place my left thumb in my mouth about to bite down on it until, to everyone's surprise, Repunzel fell to the ground unconscious. I remove my thumb away from my mouth and took slow deep breathes.

Everyone was amazed to see me fight against Repunzel, let alone win!

"Wow. That was soo cool!" Cocoa gasped in astonishment.

"Heh, heh, thanks. I thought I was gonna use Gear Third on her," I embarrassingly said with one hand scratching the back of my head.

"How are you able to do that?" The ogre triplet with hair asked me.

"I'll tell you later. But right now, we gotta find Carley and Prince Charming." I run ahead as everyone follows me.


	5. Whose Ass Do You Wanna Kick Today?

As we ran up the halls, everyone heard a loud explosion as it rumbled the ground.

"What was that?" Cinderella wondered.

"It might be Carley and Prince Charming. They must be fighting up a storm with each other," I said.

"So, what do we do? Keep running until we reach the top?" Sleeping Beauty assumed.

"If we keep going while Carley and Prince Charming are fighting from above, we'll get crushed," I told her.

"Then how are we gonna get out of here?" Shrek wondered.

"Gumo-Gumo no….Kabana! (A/N Translation: Volcano)" I extend my right leg up hitting the very top of the rocky surface as Prince Charming and Carley saw that, seeing huge chunks of rock hit the ground then saw me and the others jump out of the hole I created, "Does that answer your question, Shrek?"

"…….Sort of."

"Wow, Leah, cool attack," Donkey gasped.

"Thanks," I smiled, seeing Carley in her Chinese Dragon form fighting Prince Charming.

"Aahh! A dragon from China!" The grey mule screamed in fear.

"Don't worry. That's Carley in her dragon from," I reassured him.

"Dragon form? How is she able to do that?"

"She was born on the year of the Chinese Dragon abling her to automatically turn herself into one."

"Oh…..Cool."

As Carley was about to shoot fire out of her mouth, Prince Charming threw his sword that stabbed her in the leg, making her roar in pain and fall to the ground.

"Carley!" I cried out, running to her aid seeing her turn back into her human self as I helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Carley slowly opened her eyes and sees me holding her. "….Hey, Leah. I see that you got everyone out safely."

"Hold still," I said as I gently pulled the sword out of Carley's leg, feeling her tightly grip the back of my shirt until I pulled it clean out of her shorter leg as I tore off some of the fabric of my cap and wrapped it around Carley's wound.

Prince Charming sees this and laughs. "I thought your friend was stronger then that. But I guess a half blinded hunch back freak can't fight anyone for that lo-" Before he could finish his sentence, I stretched my arm and punched him in the face that sent him flying off his feet.

My arm extended back to its original length as I slowly walked up to him with my eyes glowing yellow. "Guys, watch over Carley," I said as I cracked my knuckles, "I have to kick someone's ass."


	6. Big Things in Small Pakages

Me and Charming were rapidly punching, kicking, and dodging each others' attacks as Charming and I clashed our fists together, a sonic boom blew across the room making everyone cover their eyes from the massive wind.

I jump back from the impact and started running towards Charming as he jumps over my head. I then felt something tightly wrap around my neck lifting me up in the air.

"Wh-What the hell?"

Charming laughs. "That's right. You're not the only one that ate a Devil's Fruit. I ate the Leopard Fruit. I'm able to turn myself into three different forms. Unlike your lousy werewolf form."

"I don't care if you have more then three forms!" I grunted spinning my stomach until I felt my feet planted to the ground again, "I'm still gonna kick your ass!" I grab his tail and bega spinning around as I let him go who flew into the air. "Gimo-Gumo no Pistol!" I extend my fist in the air towards Charming, but dodged it when he vanished and reappeared on the floor as I ran towards him.

As we fought, Shrek and the others were surprised to see me fighting so quickly.

"Wow. Leah's fast," The ogre triplet with hair named Zacj gasped in amazement.

"After what happened last time, Leah vowed to be stronger so she can win against anyone," Carley said seeing my hand twist backwards.

"Gumo-Gumo no Rifle!" I said as my arm goes forward that's spinning until Charming blocked it with his arm as my right arm spun with no affect, making me fly back and land on my feet.

"Vowed to be stronger? What do you mean?" Zacj wondered.

"Leah said that the only way to become stronger was to leave the kingdom for a while and train," Carley said.

"But why leave Far, Far Away? We could've helped you guys," Snow White said.

"That's what I told her when she said that to me."

Flashback

"_What?" Carley said in disbelief as I sat up from being beaten up by Prince Charming and Repunzel with bangages wrapped around my head, neck, right leg, waist, chest, right arm and foot._

"_You heard me. In about three days, we're leaving to train."_

"_But why leave? We can train here with Shrek and the others to help."_

"_No. I don't want them to get involved."_

"_What are you talking about?" I didn't say anything as I stood up and walked over to the window. "Leah, this is stupid! Leaving the kingdom won't solve anything! I finally found a place to fit in, and you're just gonna make me follow you?! Give me on good reason why I should go with you?!"_

_I turned my head around to see Carley angrily glaring at me. She had every right to be with my decision. "...I don't want anyone to get killed."_

_Carley's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?"_

"_Carley, you're the only one that can turn from human to beast. But that won't be enough to win against Prince Charming."_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Even if we train here with everyone, what makes you think that'll make things any easier?" Carley lowered her head at my reply. I was right. But she didn't know what else to try and convince me otherwise. "Leaving here is best for our friends. Best for the kingdom. If we try and push ourselves when we want to, they'll try and stop us from pulling anything else," I told her in a cold voice, "If we leave now, we can fight and train for as long as we want. We don't have to worry about our friends being in the line of fire when we fight each other."_

_Carley's head was still lowered in silence as I grabbed my Japanese straw hat and placed it on my head. "If that's how it is, fine. I'll be packing."_

_Three Days Later!!!_

_I was walking through the streets of Far, Far Away, knowing that I won't see them for a while as I walked up to the main gates. I wore my black Invader Zim shirt with black shorts and sandals as I stopped near the gates and admired them, feeling the wind softly blow across my face._

"_Well, guess I better get going."_

"_Waaiit!!" _

_I turned around and saw Carley running my way wearing a dark red shirt with black pants and shoes with a back pack on her back. "So, you decided?"_

"_Yeah. I thought about it. And I'm coming with you. But are you sure?" Carley breathed._

"_Yeah. I'm sure. My priority right now is to become strong for my friends," I told Carley as I looked up at eh sky, "What about you? Why did you decide to come?"_

_Carley lowered her head before saying, "I want to become stronger, too. I'm tired of someone helping me because of my condition. I want to be able to defend myself. To show people that I'm able to fight for myself."_

_I looked at Carley as a smile formed across my face. "Well, I'm glad to hear you come to your senses. Ready to go?"_

_Carley lifted her head up with a smile on her face. "Yeah. Let's go!"_

((((((((End Flashback))))))))

"Gumo-Gumo no Jet Pistol!" I said swiftly punching Prince Charming that made him fall back unitl...

"rokushik!" He kicks a slash wave that's heading towards me, hitting me dead on as I fell on my back with dust surrounding me. "Heh. You call those attacks? I barley felt 'em!"

"….That's why Leah wanted to leave the kingdom. So she can protect her friends," Carley said.

"So, she didn't leave because of us?" The ogre triplet without hair named Sui said.

"No. We would talk about you guys all the time."

Snow White heard this and felt bad for what she said to me earlier. She thought I left with Carley because she thgought we were growing too old for everyone. But could see that I would never outgrow Shrek! And neither will Carley!

As the dust cleared, I was squating like a sumo wrestler not in Gear Second. But in my werewolf form.

"I'm going to tell you this one time. Leave this kingdom...or you'll regret it," I told Charming as he began to laugh.

"Me? Leah Far, Far Away? You must be crazy! This place is paradise! There's no way I'm giving this up to the likes of a wimp like you!"

My eyes narrowed when he said that. "I'l show you who's a wimp when I'm done with you." I lift my left thumb up near my mouth, making Carley's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, no. She's using it," She said.

"Using what?" Lillian wondered.

"...Her last resort."

"Gear...Third." I bite down on my thumb as I stretched my right arm, took a deep breath, and blew into my left hand. As I blew into my thumb, My entire left arm began to expand itself larger and larger from its normal size!

Everyone, including Prince Charming were amazed to see my hand like that. "What the...? How can that even be possible?!" Charming exclaimed.

"I'm able to shift the air from on part of my body to another," I said as the air shifted from my left arm, to my chest, and to my right arm as it expanded like the hand of a giant, "And if you won't leave, then I'll have to take yo out by force!!" I swing my right fist Charming's way.

"Heh. That attack won't work on me. You might as well give up," He said.

"Gumo-Gumo nooooo...!!"

"Takkai!" (A/N: I don't know what that means, but if someone does, could you please tell me?) Charming puts his arms in front of him to protect himself.

"Giant Wolf Pistol!!" I yelled seeing the mama's boy take the punch dead on as it went through the wall destroying it!

Everyone was shocked and amazed to see me do that.

"That...is soo cool!" Zacj said.

"How is she able to do that?" Dragon wondered.

"While we were fighting, Leah showed me what Gear Third was when she wasn't in her werewolf form. I very powerful! Than when she showed me again in her beast form, she almost killed me when I had my guard down," Carley explained to everyone.

"It was that powerful?" Sleeping Beauty gasped.

"Yes. She was able to figure out that in her werewolf form, she's stronger than in her human form. And when she figured out how to use Gear Third while she was in her beast form, she realized that she was unstoppable. But unfortunatly, she can't maintain it for very long."


	7. Friends Never Leave

When the huge crash was heard, many of the guards didn't know what it was until they saw Prince Charming flying through the air shielding himself from a giant furry hand that went through the castle.

Then saw Charming crash through the wall of the next tower as my entire arm grew small again.

"You're not getting away that easily. Gumo-Gumo no Rocket!" I propelled myself through the huge hole I made as I was in the air.

Charming, on the other hand was lying on the ground in pain. He wasn't in her leopard form as he slowly stood up and coughed up blood. 'Dammit. That attack was more powerful that I thought. But that won't stop me from leaving!'

I look around until I saw Charming trying to run away. "There you are! Gumo-Gumo no…..!" I extend my left leg up in the air as it expanded like my arm. "Giant Wolf Axe!" I slam my leg down on the tower almost destroying it seeing Prince Charming jump on top of the half destroyed tower. "You're not getting away from me! Gumo-Gumo no..Giant Wolf Whip!" I use the same leg and kicked down the top of the tower, basically destroying it as I saw Prince Charming jump out of the rubble and land in the streets and started running.

'I gotta get away from that girl. She's nuts!' He thought.

"Get back here, you leotard wearing coward! I'm not finished with you!" I yelled as I chased after him.

"We gottas follow Leah!" Carley said who tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the pain in her leg.

"You can't. Your leg is still badly wounded," Shrek told her.

"I don't care! Leah's my friends, and I have to help her."

"Seems to me like she can fight that Mama's Boy by herself," Snow White said.

"I have to agree with him on this one. I mean, did you see her just now?! She almost destroyed the second tower!" Donkey agreed.

"Leah's the only person that liked me for who I am. I was alone my entire life because I was disabled. And was treated like a freak because of it. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. Until I met her and became good friends," Carley said slowly standing up against the wall, "And I'm not gonna let Charming kill her if he gets that chance!"

Fiona knew what Carley meant. She was alone for a long time, too until she met friends and a husband that love her for who she is. Then she looked up at Dragon and whispered something in her ear.

Dragon nodded as she grabbed Carley in her huge paw.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She said.

"I'm going to throw you to where Leah is," Dragon told her.

"Wait! I didn't mean like this!" But Dragon threw Carley before she had the chance to say anything else.

"Was that really necessary?" Fiona asked Dragon.

"What? She said she wanted to help Leah, so I granted her her wish."

Fiona puts her hand over her face and sighed. "I don't think she meant throwing her across the kingdom! How is she supposed to stop?"

"Uh, I haven't really thought about that."

Fiona lets out another sigh of annoyance. "I should hit you in the eye for that."

"Freeze, Douche bags!" Then a huge group of guards that were holding crossbows and swords were surrounding everyone. "But due to this, I can't," Fiona replied.

"What do we do? I'm too young to die!" The female ogre triplet named Julia panicked.

"We fight them!" Shrek told his daughter as everyone charged at eh guards who did the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest, Prince Charming was still running, trying to shake me off as I was jumping from tree to tree catching up to him. Then I heard a distant yell that was coming my way as I turned around and saw Carley heading towards me at full speed, crashing into me and tumbling to the ground.

"Oww," I groaned rubbing my head, "Carley? How did you get here? I thought you couldn't walk because of your wounded leg."

"Dragon threw me clear across the kingdom when I told her that you're me best friend and wouldn't allow Prince Charming to hurt you in any way," Carley told me.

"Aww, that was nice of you to say. Now, climb on my back. I'm not gonna let Prince Charming get away," I said.

"Okay." Carley climbs on my back with her arms wrapped around my neck as I stretched my arms to two different tree branches and pulled myself back.

"Hang on. Gumo-Gumo no Rocket!" I propelled myself through the forest trying not to crash into any trees. "Dammit! I can't see a thing!"

Carley closed her eyes, ignoring the surroundings around her as she could hear Prince Charming grunting in pain before falling to the ground coughing up more blood from my powerful attack. "He's over there to your right!"

I extend my right arm swinging to that direction as I extended both my arms backwards. "Gumo-Gumo no Twin Bullet!" I extend my arms forward punching Prince Charming in the stomach making him fall on his back. I landed on my feet sliding through the dirt until I stopped. "I told you you wouldn't get away from me!" I told him as he slowly got up.

"Hmph. That still won't stop me," He said as Carley let me go and hoped near a tree and leaned against it.

I walked to Charming who was doing the same as we both suddenly vanished. We then reappeared in different parts to the forest, destroying tree trunks and branches. Carley was watching every punch and listened to every sound we did as Prince Charming grabs and throws me to the ground.

I jump out of the hole before he punched me as steam began to disperse out of my body and began to swiftly punch him who would miss my punches as kicks as he swiftly grabbed me by the neck with his tail raising his fist towards me face.

"Sai Dai Rin……Rokuougan!(A/N Translation: Largest Ring)" He said as wind came out of his knuckles pushing against my face and body making me hit a nearby tree trunck.

I spat out blood as I was holding my chest and stomach in pain from Charming's attack. "What the hell was that attack?! All I felt was wind press against me face!"

"That's my attack. I learned it when I ate the Leopard Fruit," Prince Charming laughed as I continued to hold my stomach in pain with blood running down my nose and mouth, "I can see you're still trying to recover from it. I suggest you shouldn't move that much."

I slowly stood up as I spat out blood. "I'm….going to….defeat you! As long…..as I'm still standing…..I won't…..give up!!" I exclaimed.

Prince Charming laughs heartedly. "You won't be standing when I'm done with you!" Then looked over and saw Carley sitting against the tree. "Or if I take out your friend!" Se starts running towards Carley who tried to stand up, but was still wounded from before about to grab her.

"Gumo-Gumo no Jet Whip!" I swiftly stretched my left leg kicking Charming in the face, sending him tumbling away from Carley's reach. "You stay away from her!!" I growled as I charged towards him about to strike, but was whacked in the face that sent me into a nearby broken tree branch that went through the side of my stomach as I yelled in agonizing pain.

"LEAH!!" Carley yelled as I coughed up more blood, "You bastard!!!"

"That fatass had it coming. She deserved it," Charming smirked as blood ran out of my wound.

Carley's eyes glowed red as she angrily stood up and pulled out her katana sword, preparing herself to fight. She ignored the pain that was surging through her leg. "No one does that to me friend!!"

"Carley, stay out of this! I don't want you to see you get hurt!" I told her trying to pull out the branch that was implanted in my side, but I was in too much pain to pull it out.

"I'm fine! I'm gonna kill you for doing that to Leah!" Carley charges at Prince Charming who did the same.


	8. The Painful Win

Carley and Prince Charming were fighting each other. Clashing swords with claws as every time Carley would try and help me, Prince Charming would stop her from doing so. Carley was breathing heavily, feeling light-headed from loss of blood from her leg wound as her vision began to get blurry from it, too.

Prince Charming saw that opportunity to kick her in the face, sending her back to her feet who kneeled and held her sword in front of her. 'I can't keep fighting like this. I'm losing too much blood,' She thought, breathing raggedly.

"I see that wound I gave you is starting to affect you. Good!" Charming charged towards Carely about to strike her, but was stopped when I extended my arm and punched him in the face making him hold it in pain.

As that happened, my arm lengthened back to its original length. I was still stuck with the branch stuck to my side. 'There's only one way to get out of this,' I thought as I grabbed a piece of thick wood and placed it in my mouth.

"Leah, what are you doing? Just stay there. I'll finish Charming off!" I ignored Carley's reply as I began to slowly pull myself from the branch. Tears of pain ran down my face as I yelled out uncensored words until I pulled myself clearly out of the branch on my hands and knees in agonizing pain, pulling the wood out of my mouth that had visible bite marks on it. "Leah! Are you okay!" Carley runs to my aid, seeing the severe stab wound that went through the side of my stomach.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I grunted as a massive amount of blood gushed out of the gash making me cry out loudly from the pain.

"No, you're not. You're hurt."

"I told you I'm fine. You're the one that's losing blood."

Then Charming began to chuckle. "Well, I guess the freaks haven't had enough punishment. That's what the kingdom gets for relying on a fatty and a hunch back loser." As he laughed, steam began to escape out of my body again and stand up, ignoring the blood running down the right side of my leg. "Oh? You still wanna fight, Fatass?"

I only glance at him coldly. "Gumo-Gumo no…."

"Heh. That same attack? I can protect myself from it easily." Then I began to rapidly punch so quickly that they were invisible as Charming felt them hitting different areas of his body. "What?"

"Jet…!" Carley immediately moved out of the way, seeing that I wasn't playing around. "Gatling Guuuuuuu!!!" I shouted as they thousand punches stared pummeling Prince Charming as Carley saw him begin to slide backwards from the intense punches.

I could feel the muscles in my arms tearing, but I continued to punch Charming as I let out an earsplitting scream and saw him flying back until he was over a revine.

"This isn't over yet! I will return and wreak havoc on Far, Far Away and become King again! Just you wait!" He proclaimed, but then saw a kunai hurdle for his head killing him in an instant.

"…..Just shut up and die…" Carley breathed who threw the kunai at Charming's head as he fell into the bottomless abyss. She then sees me laying on my front and helps me gently lay on my back, "Leah? Leah, are you okay? Leah! Please, say something!"

I softly groaned as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Carley's face. "….Hey."

"Hey."

"….Did we win?"

Carley's eyes began to fill with tears and responded in a teary voice. "…..Yeah. we won."


	9. A Sweet, but Painful Victory

After fighting off the guards, everyone got on Dragon's back and flew into the air to find me and Carley.

So far, no luck.

"Leah! Carley! Where are you guys?!" Shrek yelled.

"Leah! Come on, girl, say something!" Donkey called out.

"Carley! Carley!?" Lillian yelled.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sui shouted as Dragon was sniffing in the air for any trace of our scent until se caught something.

"I smell something," She said.

"Is it Leah and Carley?" Snow White hopefully wondered.

"I'm not sure. All I can smell is the scent of blood."

"Do you know whose it is?" Fiona asked.

Dragon continued to sniff the scent she found. "No. The scent of blood is too strong."

"What if it's Leah and Carley?" Sleeping Beauty suggested to the ogress.

"Dragon, take us down," Fiona told the red reptile as she flew down into the forest.

There, everyone began calling out me and Carley's names splitting up into little groups of three. They looked around, but so far, nothing.

Then, as the triplets were trying to find us, Zacj tripped on something and fell to the ground. He stood up and felt something cold and wet between his fingers. It was blood. He looked down and saw a trail of blood and followed it with his siblings Sui and Julia behind him until they saw me and Carley lying on the ground unconscious.

Carley was leaned against a tree with her sword in one hand while I was laying on my side with blood gushing out of the wound on the other side of my stomach knocked out cold.

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! Guys! We found them! We found them!" Sui yelled as the triplets went to find Shrek and the others.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in Shrek's swamp. My blurry vision vanished as I saw Shrek, Fiona, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, the triplets, Donkey, Lillian, and Artie surrounding me which made me surprised.

"Uh, hello?" I uneasily said as I sat up, but couldn't from the intense pain that hit my stomach making me fall on my back.

"Don't move around that much. You're still badly wounded," Fiona said.

I had bandages wrapped around my head, waist, stomach, chest, left and right hands, right leg, neck, and left foot as I placed a bandaged hand over my face. "Oh, man…My head is killing me."

"At least you're still breathing. The doctor said that you lost so much blood from using Second Gear they thought they were gonna lose you. You were knocked out for seven days," Lillian said.

"Seven days?"

"Yeah. Carley wasn't hurt as bad as you were, so she stayed by your side and cleaned your wounds," Shrek told me, "She was even crying when she saw that you weren't even awake."

"She was?"

"Yeah. She said that you're her only friend and didn't know what to do if you didn't wake up," Cinderella said.

I was surprised to hear that. I didn't know Carley cared that much about me as I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, realizing that I wasn't wearing my Japanese straw hat. "Hey, uh, where's my hat?"

"Carley's wearing it for you since she knows how important it is to you," Sleeping Beauty informed me.

"Okay, good," I sighed in relief.

"But what I don't is when my kids found you, why was there a trail of blood on the ground?" Fiona wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," I reminded myself, "Well, after winning against Prince Charming……"

(Flashback)

"_Did we win?" I asked._

_Carley's eyes were filled with tears as she said in a teary voice, "...Yeah. We won."_

_I weakly smiled as I gradually sat myself up ignoring the pain. "Come on. Shrek and the others are probably wondering where we are." I almost fell when I lost my balance, but felt Carley catch me as she draped my arm around her shoulder._

"_Now we can go," She said as we both walk/limped back to Far, Far Away._

_During the walk, Carley started to breathe heavily from loss of blood as her vision began to get blurry. I was beginning to feel that way, too, but worse as I got on my knees and violently coughed, throwing up blood in the process._

"_Leah!" Carley ran to my aid, but didn't know what to do as she kneeled beside me and gently patted my back. Then, tears ran down my face from the pain and nausea I was suffering as I cried from it after throwing up. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this forest soon," She reassured me._

_It wasn't the forest I was worried about. It was just... never felt like that after throwing up blood and barley breathing. I was...scared because of if. But I didn't let that stop me as I began to stand on my own but fell to my knees._

"_Leah, don't try to move. You're badly injured," Carely told me as I clung my fists tightly with tears running down my eyes again._

"_Dammit!" I yelled, hitting a tree trunk to only leave a dent in it, "Why is it that I'm strong one moment, but weak the next?! All those years of training! All that painstaking practice! Why can't I contain it!? Why?!"_

"_That's not true. You're strong," Carley said._

"_Then why can't I stand up without being in pain?" Before Carley could respond, my hearing suddenly seized as I began to see everything around me darken, falling to the ground out cold._

"_Leah? Leah?! Leah, wake up! Leah!?" Then Carley felt like her heart stopped beating as she fell to the ground, too unconscious._

_86868686(End Flashback)686868_

"And that's what I remember," I told everyone seeing them look at me, "What?"

"Wait. If that happened, then what happened to Prince Charming?" Snow White asked.

"I knocked him over a cliff then Carley threw a kunai at his head killing him," I simply replied, seeing everyone stare at me.

"You're serious?" Sui said.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Really?" Zacj gasped.

"Yeah."

"Cool," Julia gasped.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lillian said.

"But enough about that. Where's Carley?" I asked sitting up.

"She's in the kitchen fixing something up," Shrek told me as I stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw Carley fixing up mini pizzas as I quietly walked up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist giving her a light hug.

That also surprised her as I layed my head on her shoulder with a smile on my face, seeing Carley look to her right and saw me and turned around. "Leah! You're awake!" She then hugs me tightly.

"Aah! Not so tight! I'm still in pain!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Carley said lightly hugging me.

"I heard that you helped me out when I was sleeping."

"Yeah. You're my best friend and that's what friends do," Carley said as I smiled, "Oh, and here's your hat."

"Thanks." I put my hat on as I yawned and looked at my bandaged stomach. "So, how bad was the wound?"

"It was really bad. The doctors had to operate on you here because the wound was so bad that fifty percent of your stomach acid almost damaged the other vital organs. He was surprised to see you still breathing after stitching you up. The other organs in your body were hurt from wind pushing against it, but so far they're alright as to no severe damage. But you can't eat anything spicy for another month or two because of the damage done to your stomach along with half of the acid from it almost being completely dumped out of you," Carley explained.

"Does Chinese food count?"

"Yes."

"Dammit!"

"Well, at least you're still alive."

I smiled with my hands behind my head. "Yeah. I'm glad, too. Thank you for being there and treating my wounds."

"I'm your friend. It's what I do."

"I heard you were crying when I wasn't awake, too."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not. I'm surprised you're even standing up."

"I've been asleep for seven days, so I'm well rested," I replied hearing my stomach growl loudly, "And now I'm hungry."

"You're lucky that I'm making something right now. It'll be done in about ten minutes."

"Ehh?! Ten minutes?! I can't wait that long! I'm hungry now! What am I supposed to do until then?" I whined.

"You could sleep for ten minutes," Carley suggested.

"I already slept enough, thank you. I'll go and talk to Shrek." I walk into the front room and talked to Shrek and the others for a while.


	10. You are Who you Are

As I was watching Land of the Dead with Fiona, Shrek, and Carley who brought us the mini pizzas, Snow White tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Snow. What's up" I asked drinking me orange soda.

"Uh, hey, Leah. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I get up and followed her outside of the swamp door. "So, what's up?" I wondered with my hands behind my head.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I thought you and Carley left us because I thought you guys were starting to think that we were too old for you guys," Snow White said.

"What made you think that?" I blinked.

"I don't know. Since you and Carley left without saying a word to us, I began to think that after Charming took over the kingdom. I thought you abandoned us."

"We would never abandon you or not hang out with you guys. I've been a Shrek fan since I was 11, and Carley, too since she was 13. What makes you think we'd stop loving you guys? We'll be Shrek fans for the rest of our darn lives!" I proclaimed as Snow White smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry for doubting you guys and punching you in the face."

"It's okay. Everything was hecktic. But now, the only thing we have to worry about it is rest up for a bit. Then me and Carley can help you rebuild half of the castle I demolished."

"You're lucky Lillian wasn't mad at you for what you did. She would've sued you!" Snow White laughed.

"Shut-up! That's not funny!" I pouted with my arms crossed.

"Hey, guys, I found the uncut ending for the Naruto movie! You wanna see it?" Shrek called out.

"I gotta see the uncut ending!" I said running back in as Snow White followed behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the uncut part of Naruto, me and Carley were in a spare bedroom of Shrek's where we played video games throughout the night until it was almost 1 a.m.

That night, me and Carley shared a bed since it was big enough for both of us to sleep. But as I was laying in bed asleep since tonight was a full moon, Carley was still awake, thinking of what happened when we were fighting Prince Charming.

"Leah……" She quietly said lightly running her fingers through my hair, "During the time we were gone, I didn't get any stronger. But you…...you were able to fight Charming off and win. I wish I was strong like you."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I sat up sorely, "You have gotten strong since we left Far, Far Away. You threw that kunai at that Mama's Boy and fought him for me when I was wounded. What makes you thing you're weak?"

"My leg was wounded. And I didn't help you when you needed it when Charming pushed you into that broken branch. You almost died because of me," Carley sadly said.

"You almost died, too, ya know. When you felt woozy from loss of blood. At any rate, it wasn't your fault. It was Charming's for almost killing you because around you upper thigh lies a huge vital vain that could kill you in a matter of minutes. Besides, I'm still here." I smiled as Carley looked at her bandaged leg.

To me, it wasn't such a big deal what happened as long as Carley was safe. But for her, she felt like when I was doing all that fighting, she wasn't doing a thing except watch. She felt weak and helpless. And hated that as tears began to run down her face.

"……I'm just…..a burden to you," She said tightly gripping the covers of the blanket.

"What? You're not a burden."

"Yes, I am! Every time I try and fight with you, I find myself falling behind because of my stupid disability! I hate it! I wish I wasn't a disabled freak! I wish I was normal….Like you, Leah. No on seems to pick on you or call you names and you always seem to be happy. Nothing bothers you."

As Carley continued to cry, I looked down with my hair covering my eyes. "…..You shouldn't wish for something if you don't know what normal is." Carley stops crying as I gave her a soft hug. "I like you for how _you_ are. Disabled or not, I still love you."

Carley was surprised and speechless to hear me say that. She can see that I didn't care she was normal or not. To me, she _is_ normal as tears ran down her face again and started to cry with her head buried in my furry chest. I could see that no one has ever told her, 'I love you' before. I understood how she felt as I continued to hold her.

Hours Later!!!

Fiona got up to get a drink of water as she saw the spare room door was open and wanted to see how me and Carley were doing. When she took a peek through the door, she saw Carley with her arms wrapped around my waist and head against my chest as tears ran down her cheeks from crying while I was sleeping peacefully.

"Aww," Fiona said as she walked back to her room and went back to bed. She overheard what Carley and I were saying last night. And thought what Carley said about being a weak burden was wrong. Carley and I were training for years and saw a great improvement when she fought Prince Charming in her dragon form, 'Carley…..every though you don't see it, but you _have _become strong. Just like Leah has, too.'


	11. Babysitting

The next morning, I was the first person to wake up as I saw Carley's head layed against my chest. I smiled lightly as the sun's rays gently hit my face. My entire body was sore from fighting, seeing Carley slowly opening her eyes.

"Good Morning," I smiled.

"Good Morning," Carley yawned as we both got out of bed.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. I'm still tired from lack of sleep."

Then I heard my stomach growl in hunger. "Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Wait for me. I might as well get something, too since I'm up." Carley puts on a light blue short sleeved shirt with black pants as I wore a blue tie-dye shirt with black shorts and sandals and went to get something to eat.

Shrek and Fiona saw us as I went to find some food to eat.

"Hey, guys. How's Leah feeling?" Shrek asked.

" She seems okay. Just hungry is all," Carley said.

"She's always hungry when she hasn't eaten for days," Snow White said brushing her short black hair.

"That's true, but she said her brother can eat more than her," Carley said.

"How much more?" Lillian wondered pulling her hair back.

"I don't know. She doesn't even know herself."

"Yeah. He never told me, but I know he can eat more than me," I said as I got a bowl of weed rat stew with a drink of soda and sat down to eat.

"So, what are guys gonna do today anyway?" Artie asked.

"First, when I'm done eating, I'm gonna start training again," I told him.

"But you just got up yesterday from a seven coma."

"I know. That's why I have to train today to regain the days I missed."

"You're not even healed. The doctors put stitches in your side," Snow White said.

"Stitches?"

"Yeah. I don't know how many though, but it seemed to be a lot to me," Sui said.

"Does that mean I can't train or else the stenches might come out?" I asked.

"No. You can't train at all," Fiona told me.

"Awwwww! No fair!" I pouted as Carley lightly laughs.

'I'm happy Leah's still alive. I don't know what I'd do without her,' She thought as I went to put the plates up and sat on the couch and watched Jackass the Movie (A/N: That movie kicks ass and everyone knows it! If not, I will go to your house and throw a pie at you in the face! So there! XP)

"What about you guys? What are you guys gonna do today?" I asked.

"We're gonna go to Far, Far Away and help rebuild the towers you destroyed," Lillian said.

"I said I was sorry. I was trying to get rid of Prince Charming!" I told the queen.

"I guess. I should sue you, but I can't because you don't have any money on you."

"Ya damn right!"

Artie smiled as Fiona rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you want anything while we're gone?" She asked.

"No, I'm be fine," I said as Shrek and the others went to Far, Far Away. But saw that Carley stayed, "Carley? I thought you were going with Shrek and the others to help repair the towers I destroyed."

"I was until Fiona told me to stay here because my leg isn't healed and to keep you company after what happened last time when you were home all alone," Carley reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. It was worth watching a giant cheese monster attack the kingdom."

"They almost sued you for doing that."

"What? It's not my fault I'm inventive when I have nothing else to do. They should know not to leave things alone with me in the room unless it was necessary."

Carley rolled eyes. "Well, not today. I'm in charge of you."

"Aw, but why?"

"I'm two years older that you, so don't complain about it."

"Err, fine……..You wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."


	12. The Paper of Random Destiny!

Me and Carley watched an Invader Zim marathon and played video games for half of the evening. For the rest of it, we just relaxed and layed on the couch.

As Carley went to get something to eat, I went outside to get some air. I walked through the swamp, enjoying the feeling of swamp mud between my toes as a piece of paper hits me in the face. I pull it off my face as it read, 'Konaha Tournament. If interested, sign up to participate with other tough ninjas and fighters to test your skills.'

'Cool. I gotta tell Carley this,' I thought as I ran back into the house, showing Carley what I found.


End file.
